


Hearts of fire

by LadyReaper1992



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Dwalin, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durins survive, Ending Fix, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaper1992/pseuds/LadyReaper1992
Summary: So, it's after the BOTFA and Thorin and his nephews have surivied, HURRAY!!! But there's a little hiccup regarding Thorin confessing his feelings for Bilbo....so after Dwalin gives his best friend a push (offscreen), what will happen if Thorin goes to confess his feelings to Bilbo? *makes some popcorn*





	Hearts of fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST gay fanfic....please be patient with me, I've never written gay fanfics before so, hopefully this will be good enough....*gets nervous*

Hearts of fire

For Bilbo Baggins….he thought of many things….but Thorin Oakenshield himself having any feelings for him….nowhere even in the corner of his mind! After the Battle of the five armies was won with the Durin men surviving in one piece, Bilbo thought about going back to Bag End to relax in his arm chair and read his books, but something about Thorin had kept him from actually going through with leaving the mountain fortress kingdom of Erebor. He sighed before looking outside his balcony looking over the slowly reborn Dale in the distance with many still rebuilding their ancestor’s homes and livelihoods after the Battle of the Five armies and the attack from Smaug….it still haunted Bilbo, seeing Thorin in his ‘dragon sickness’ state that he had gotten into from being around the treasure all the time….just like his grandfather. 

But, as the months passed, he noticed that Thorin looked normal…if one calls mildly grumpy and a not-so-morning person ‘normal’, that is….as he was walking towards his armchair in the guest chambers, he heard a knock on the door and naturally had gone to answer it, and was surprised to find that it was Thorin himself….and he was…blushing? ‘Had I forgotten to tie my robe again?’ Bilbo thought to himself as he checked over his appearance to see if anything was out of the ordinary…but he was completely surprised when Thorin grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him the biggest kiss, and he swore he could taste and feel how much Thorin was holding himself back…and by feel, someone was trying to make an embarrassing entry into the world. When Thorin pulled away, Bilbo was blushing bright red, eyes completely widened as he was processing what just happened: Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain and King of the Durin’s folk, had kissed him with practically unbridled passion. “I…..wow….how long have you….” Bilbo was unsure of how to ask that question to him, but luckily Thorin wasn’t an idiot. “Ever since you saved me from Azog back at the Cliffside, Bilbo.” He answered, his cheeks tinged red as he was a little bit afraid that Bilbo wasn’t going to reciprocate the same feelings he did….but as Bilbo was very relieved that Thorin liked him back, he was the one who started really showing Thorin how much he was holding back, fingers threading through the other’s hair, clutching bodies to one another as tongues and lips battled for dominance, but ultimately Thorin won out.

Hours had passed and as Dwalin went to check on things with Bilbo and Thorin, though it took a lot of threatening to spill embarrassing stories to the Erebor dwarves, Thorin ultimately went to his room…but as some…noises started to occur, Dwalin grinned to himself as Fili and Kili were confused. “What’s with the smile?” Kili asked confusedly. “You will find out in the morning.” Dwalin informed them with a wink before the three of them went to their beds, with Fili getting an idea of what happened, but smartly not saying anything about it.


End file.
